


Careless Singer

by DayMeetsNight (orphan_account)



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, I had to publish it though, I take no credit other than adding the details, It was one of those screenplay generators, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DayMeetsNight
Summary: Dallon Weekes and Spencer Smith go on an adventure





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd like to say that I didn't write this. This came from one of the screenplay generators. I only added the details, the generator wrote the story. I thought it was too funny not to publish so here you go!

# Careless Singer

A Screenplay by me

**INT. BEDROOM - AFTERNOON**

Shy Musician MR DALLON WEEKES is arguing with Caring Poet MR RYAN ROSS. DALLON tries to hug RYAN but he shakes him off.

 

DALLON  
Please Ryan, don't leave me.

 

 

RYAN  
I'm sorry Dallon, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces his fears head on, instead of running away.

 

 

DALLON  
I am such a person!

 

RYAN frowns.

 

RYAN  
I'm sorry, Dallon. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore.

 

RYAN leaves.

DALLON sits down, looking defeated.

Moments later, Tough Drummer MR SPENCER SMITH barges in looking flustered.

 

DALLON  
Goodness, Spencer! Is everything okay?

 

 

SPENCER  
I'm afraid not.

 

 

DALLON  
What is it? Don't keep me in suspense...

 

 

SPENCER  
It's ... a Singer ... I saw an evil Singer Deafen a bunch of Fans!

 

 

DALLON  
 _Defenseless_ Fans?

 

 

SPENCER  
Yes, defenseless Fans!

 

 

DALLON  
Bloomin' heck, Spencer! We've got to do something.

 

 

SPENCER  
I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start.

 

 

DALLON  
You can start by telling me where this happened.

 

 

SPENCER  
I was...

 

SPENCER fans himself and begins to wheeze.

 

DALLON  
Focus Spencer, focus! Where did it happen?

 

 

SPENCER  
Concert! That's right - Concert!

 

DALLON springs up and begins to run.

  


**EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS**

DALLON rushes along the street, followed by SPENCER. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way.

  


**INT. CONCERT - SHORTLY AFTER**

BRENDON URIE a Careless Singer terrorises two Fans.

DALLON, closely followed by SPENCER, rushes towards BRENDON, but suddenly stops in his tracks.

 

SPENCER  
What is is? What's the matter?

 

 

DALLON  
That's not just any old Singer, that's Brendon Urie!

 

 

SPENCER  
Who's Brendon Urie?

 

 

DALLON  
Who's Brendon Urie? _Who's Brendon Urie?_ Only the most Careless Singer in the universe!

 

 

SPENCER  
Blinkin' knickers, Dallon! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most Careless Singer in the universe!

 

 

DALLON  
You can say that again.

 

 

SPENCER  
Blinkin' knickers, Dallon! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most Careless Singer in the universe!

 

 

DALLON  
I'm going to need Knives, lots of Knives.

 

Brendon turns and sees Dallon and Spencer. He grins an evil grin.

 

BRENDON  
Dallon Weekes, we meet again.

 

 

SPENCER  
You've met?

 

 

DALLON  
Yes. It was a long, long time ago...

 

  


**EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME**

A young DALLON is sitting in a park listening to some Emo music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over him.

He looks up and sees BRENDON. He takes off his headphones.

 

BRENDON  
Would you like some jelly tots?

 

DALLON's eyes light up, but then he studies BRENDON more closely, and looks uneasy.

 

DALLON  
I don't know, you look kind of Careless.

 

 

BRENDON  
Me? No. I'm not Careless. I'm the least Careless Singer in the world.

 

 

DALLON  
Wait, you're a Singer?

 

DALLON runs away, screaming.

  


**INT. CONCERT - PRESENT DAY**

 

BRENDON  
You were a coward then, and you are a coward now.

 

 

SPENCER  
(To DALLON) You ran away?

 

 

DALLON  
(To SPENCER) I was a young child. What was I supposed to do?

 

DALLON turns to BRENDON.

 

DALLON  
I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time!

 

DALLON runs away.

He turns back and shouts.

 

DALLON  
I mean, I _am_ running away, but I'll be back - _with Knives_.

 

 

BRENDON  
I'm not scared of you.

 

 

DALLON  
You should be.

 

  


**EXT. HIDDEN RIVER - LATER THAT DAY**

DALLON and SPENCER walk around searching for something.

 

DALLON  
I feel sure I left my Knives somewhere around here.

 

 

SPENCER  
Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly Knives.

 

 

DALLON  
You know nothing Spencer Smith.

 

 

SPENCER  
We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here.

 

Suddenly, BRENDON appears, holding a pair of Knives.

 

BRENDON  
Looking for something?

 

 

SPENCER  
Crikey, Dallon, he's got your Knives.

 

 

DALLON  
Tell me something I don't already know!

 

 

SPENCER  
The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km.

 

 

DALLON  
I know that already!

 

 

SPENCER  
I'm had sex with a drum.

 

 

BRENDON  
(appalled) Dude!

 

While BRENDON is looking at SPENCER with disgust, DALLON lunges forward and grabs his deadly Knives. He wields them, triumphantly.

 

DALLON  
Prepare to die, you Careless leak!

 

 

BRENDON  
No please! All I did was Deafen a bunch of Fans!

 

RYAN enters, unseen by any of the others.

 

DALLON  
I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those Fans were defenceless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Dallon Weekes defender of innocent Fans.

 

 

BRENDON  
Don't hurt me! Please!

 

 

DALLON  
Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these Knives on you right away!

 

 

BRENDON  
Because Dallon, I am your father.

 

DALLON looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects himself.

 

DALLON  
No you're not!

 

 

BRENDON  
Ah well, it had to be worth a try.

 

BRENDON tries to grab the Knives but DALLON dodges out of the way.

 

DALLON  
Who's the daddy now? Huh? _Huh?_  


 

Unexpectedly, BRENDON slumps to the ground.

 

SPENCER  
Did he just faint?

 

 

DALLON  
I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly Knives.

 

DALLON crouches over BRENDON's body.

 

SPENCER  
Be careful, Dallon. It could be a trick.

 

 

DALLON  
No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Brendon Urie is dead!

 

 

SPENCER  
What?

 

 

DALLON  
Yes, it appears that I scared him to death.

 

SPENCER claps his hands.

 

SPENCER  
So your Knives did save the day, after all.

 

RYAN steps forward.

 

RYAN  
Is it true? Did you kill the Careless Singer?

 

 

DALLON  
Ryan how long have you been...?

 

RYAN puts his arm around DALLON.

 

RYAN  
Long enough.

 

 

DALLON  
Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Brendon Urie.

 

 

RYAN  
Then the Fans are safe?

 

 

DALLON  
It does seem that way!

 

A crowd of vulnerable Fans enter, looking relived.

 

RYAN  
You are their hero.

 

The Fans bow to DALLON.

 

DALLON  
There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Brendon Urie will never Deafen Fans ever again, is enough for me.

 

 

RYAN  
You are humble as well as brave!

 

One of the Fans passes DALLON a bass

 

RYAN  
I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude.

 

 

DALLON  
I couldn't possibly.

 

Pause.

 

DALLON  
Well, if you insist.

 

DALLON takes the bass.

 

DALLON  
Thank you.

 

The Fans bow their heads once more, and leave.

DALLON turns to RYAN.

 

DALLON  
Does this mean you want me back?

 

 

RYAN  
Oh, Dallon, of course I want you back!

 

DALLON smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant.

 

DALLON  
Well you can't have me.

 

 

RYAN  
 _WHAT?_  


 

 

DALLON  
You had no faith in me. You had to see my scare a Singer to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that.

 

 

RYAN  
But...

 

 

DALLON  
Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend, Spencer.

 

SPENCER grins.

 

RYAN  
But...

 

 

SPENCER  
You heard the gentleman. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo!

 

 

RYAN  
Dallon?

 

 

DALLON  
I'm sorry Ryan, but I think you _should_ skidaddle.

 

RYAN leaves.

SPENCER turns to DALLON.

 

SPENCER  
Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend?

 

 

DALLON  
Of course you are!

 

The two walk off arm in arm.

Suddenly SPENCER stops.

 

SPENCER  
When I said I had sex with a drum, you know I was just trying to distract the Singer don't you?

 

 

THE END


End file.
